Good to be king
by BrichuBoo
Summary: A good Noob Saibot lemon!  : Read and review. Hope you enjoy! Oh I would suggest listening to "Breathe on me" By Britney Spears while reading. And thank you to my Beta reader Katelin! :  Hope you enjoy!


You walked on the narrow walkway, trying not to step in any pits of lava, or the lava itself. skellington's littered the place and screams of victims filled the air. Beads of sweat slid down you body. You stopped in your tracks before getting splattered by lava.

You turned around on the ball of your right foot and jumped, letting out a squeal.

Saibot grabbed your arm and steadied your balance. He turned on his heel and walked down to the entrance of the lava pits. He stopped and turned his attention to you, it hit you what he wanted. You nodded your head as you walked after the devious shadow.

He led you down halls that you have never been down before. Prison cells lined the walls. Humans and creatures both inhabited the cells. Some were missing limbs, on the verge of death, or already dead. The live ones howled in pain as you watched your step and tried not to slip in the blood that covered the floors. The sight made your stomach turn and want to throw up.

Your eyes widened as one of the people in the cells grabbed a hold of your ankle. "He…hel…p…. me" Saibot turned his head when he heard this. You didn't know if you should help him or not.

He walked back and with one stomp crushed the mans arm, you could hear the bones break as he pulled back crying out in pain.

You couldn't believe what just happened, it almost made you sick. Saibot was now pulling you down the hall, in your zoned out state. You snapped out of it when you heard a door slam shut, making you jump a little. You turned your attention to it noticed as hands made of bones latched on the themselves sealing you inside the door and making sure that no one entered.

You took two steps back until you heard a dark chuckle. You looked up in the direction they were coming from until you saw Noob sitting at the throne.

You start walking up the steps, taking it one step at a time. You looked down and noticed the whole bottom was lava. It bubbled and spat. The heat rose up making it hard to breathe. New sweat covered your face and body, and your heart began to speed up the closer you got to him. You reached the top to see Noob slouched in his throne. He right arm laid limp on the arm rest, while he rested his left elbow on the other, his chin rested on the wrist of his hand, he had a somewhat bored expression you would guess.

His icy blue eyes were fixed on you. He lifted his right hand and beckoned for you to come closer.

Your body moved on its own accord as if in a trance, to close the distance between you two. You sat down in his lap resting both of your legs on his right one. Leaning forward you rested your hand on his chest. He let out another dark chuckle making chills go wild through out your body, causing you to hitch your breath in your throat.

He grabs the front of the black ribbon that covered your breasts and ripped it off, letting them bounce as the fell. Your clit began to tingle at this. You could feel his breath on your breasts, your body began to warm up with desire and want.

"Are you ready to please your king?" He stated simply.

He stood up before you could give an answer, dropping his pants to his knees, pushing you further back into the throne.

You felt yourself rise up, as your arms soon became restricted. Noob grabbed your chin in his hand and pulled you forward.

He guided his cock with his free hand to your mouth. You began to bob your head back and forth, letting your warm saliva drip on his shaft, making it more slick.

Noob grabbed a handful of hair and pulled your head back to look him in the eyes. He started to thrust into your throat going deeper and deeper each time.

You began to gag from his size and tried to move your head back to catch your breath, or get air.

Noob held your head in place. Saibot moved both of your wrists into one hand while he moved his free hand down to your clit. He began to rub it in circles, making you squirm. Your heart soon started to get the heavy, sinking feeling.

Tears began to fall down your face from having your gag reflex hit repeatedly. He pulled back letting you get air. You began to cough, and gag, in taking as much air as you could.

Noob moved his hand down to your clit, quickly inserting two fingers. He began to pump in and out catch a steady rhythm as Saibot started to rub faster. Goose bumps covered your body. You began to let out moans and squirm even more.

Your cum began to puddle in the chair, running down your legs, and to your anus. "Noob….Saibot." You whined out as the pleasure began to intensify.

Noob grabbed your legs and draped them over the arms of the chair. Saibot pulled your skirt up exposing your clit. He lifted you up as Noob shoved his hard cock down your throat again.

You could feel Saibots penis at the entrance of your ass. He began to push into you slowly working all 13 inches inside you. Your scream was muffled by Noob. He pulled out as Saibot began to move you up and down. You placed your hands and his chest and began to ride him at a steady pace.

The pain you felt was now replaced with pleasure, as cum began to pour down your legs. You soon began to call out, not having any self control over your volume. Noob began foundling your breasts before he licked the pads of his fingers, rubbing them over the head of his penis.

He quickly inserted it into your clit, finding the rhythm and pace Saibot was going at. They began to pound into you harder and harder, Your stomach was in knots, and your heart felt like it would explode at any moment. "mmm… ah fuck….. Ahh… Noob… Saibot….. Fuck me faster!" You cried out as sweat began to slide down your body. They began to pick up their pace.

Saibot slammed into your 3 more times before vanishing, you were now holding yourself up with your hands.

Noobs muffled growls mixed with your cries of ecstasy, filled the room. He took his mask off and leaned down, licking your neck. You pulled him closer to you. "Bi-han" You purred into his ear breathlessly.

He let out a threatening growl before biting down on your collar bone, drawing blood. You let out a silent gasp. It was hard to catch your breath or find your voice at the moment.

"You will address me as your king." He said roughly.

Biting down on your breast, causing you to arch your back into him.

He picks you up and sits down causing you to ride him reverse cowgirl.

The knots in your stomach began to intensify even more with every thrust. He began to buck up meeting you when you slid down, slamming into you harder and deeper hitting your g- spot. He had you screaming his name now, and screaming in ecstasy, period.

His skin slapping yours caused you to hitch your breath. You knew you were losing your voice from this.

Your orgasm was growing closer, and closer as he pushed your body to the edge. His animalistic groans getting you even more turned on.

He slammed into you one last time before your walls clamped around his shaft. He came inside of you as soon as you came. He leaned back into his chair catching his breath.

You stood up letting him slide out of you slowly. Your legs gave out on you and you feel to the floor, your sweat drenched bangs plastered to your face. You pulled his pants up to his thighs as he pulled them up the rest of the way.

You leaned back on your side wrapping both of your arms around his right leg, soon resting your legs over his boot. You rested your temple on the inside of his thigh, closing your eyes to relax and steady your breathing.

Your king exhausted you, but you wouldn't have it any other way. The door soon opened and people began to pour into the room. You were too exhausted to think, none the less worry about anyone being in there.

Noob placed his hand on top of your head, moving his index finger up and down, stroking our left cheek. He let out another dark chuckle.

"It's good to be king."

I hope you enjoyed reading this! There aren't really any Noob goodies out there so I though I would give you one! I didn't add any detail of what you look like I think you can do that or use imagination to do it! ^-^ I have had this saved for like months now. Lol I hope you liked it, would love reviews to see what you think! (: Oh and inspiration song of sorts that I used to help write this. "Breathe on me." By Britney Spears (: It goes with it at times and sets the mood, so if you want you can give it a listen while you read. It is a very good song. (:

Thank you again and as always I enjoy you guys taking time out to read this, much appreciated.

Love bunchs, xoxo Birtt(:


End file.
